Tecna
Tecna is a fairy living at the Magical Dimension and a friend of Cherry Blossom when she used to be a fairy. Personality Tecna is extremely smart, with an IQ of 150, and loves technology. Sometimes she gets engrossed with technology, and her enthusiasm with the same can be irritating. She is self-confident and a perfectionist. She is always practical and logical, sometimes to a fault. Tecna has trouble expressing her emotions, and bases the majority of her decisions on pure logic, though she gets over that trouble and is more open and friendly toward her friends. She is selfless and nice to them; she truly cares for them, even if she cannot always show it using emotions. She develops emotionally through the series and eventually experiences crying, stating that she never cried before. She even decides to give up her emotions and love to acquire the Water Stars needed to defeat Valtor. She loves science, experimenting in her spare time by creating numerous techno devices. She also has a photographic memory. She loves computers and video games. Tecna also enjoys playing sports and being active. Skills Tecna has the power of Technology and can do Technology-related attacks. Her powers are entirely based on technology and digital energy, but, on occasion, she has been known to control electricity. She can create shields of green energy. She can also create digital cages and walls of techno energy, as well as throw blasts of green energy which can immobilize a person for a short time - or cause them to explode. She can also create digital holograms (illusions) and traps which can restrain her foes. Tecna is able to manipulate any machine and is able to connect with different networks which she use as maps to help locate objects. She is able to shoot rays of digital numbers and use them as shields that protect her and others. Tecna thinks like a computer as she is able to scan object to gain information and speak binary code and is able to restore balance/order. As being the smartest Winx, Tecna can solve various problems and has shown to be able to various heights as well as inventing various machines, including creating geometrical shapes to imprison others or as defense. She is able to generate,absorb, and redirect electricity from various power sources, and has the ability of controlling electro-magnetic fields, shooting spheres of plasma energy and generating an electrokinetic web/wall similar to a laser cage. Tecna's powers are very advanced but she does have minor fairy powers such as telekinesis by using electromagnetism, this also gave her the ability of controlling magnetism. Relationships Love Interests Timmy He is Tecna's boyfriend. Their relationship started from the love they share for tecnology. Both are unable to express their emotions towards each other, but eventually they are able to consider themselves as boyfriend and girlfriend. Description in the Saga Bloom's New Life Tecna, along with the others, goes to Harmonia to get the Lord of Order's help in dealing with a terrible threat to the Magical Dimension. While she and the others deal with the defenses of the castle, Bloom goes speak with him. She then sees Bloom being transported to Equestria. In "Love Conquers Everything", Tecn is present when Bloom asks the Lord of Order to speak to her family and friends about her decision of staying in Equestria. Apple Wedding Musa, along with the other Winx and Cherry Blossom's family, comes to Equestria to attend Cherry's wedding with Big McIntosh. She also have a very interested talk with Twilight about tecnology. Apple Born While not making an appearance, it seems she was allowed to go see Cherry's foal. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Rainbow S.r.l Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Another World Characters